1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to translating text into visual imagery content.
2. Description of Related Art
Translation is an activity comprising the interpretation of a meaning of text in one language into a new, equivalent text in another language. While there are known products that are capable of translating text in one language to text in another language, the translation performed by these known systems is often times contrived and somewhat confusing. That is, known products are often tailored to a particular type of user with a particular need, the particular need being the language translation required by the user. If the user encounters a need for another language translation or a variation of the current language depending on regional dialects, the user usually has to acquire another product or addition to the user's current product for the required translation. Additionally, depending on the product acquired by the user, the product may not be of a quality enough for the user to properly perform the translation, since some words may be wrong and the grammar may be far from perfect.